


Morning Rituals

by Psych101



Series: Taagnus Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, implied taagnitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: Just a typical morning for Taako





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late but this is for taagnus week day 1 (domestic life)  
> I plan to make tomorrows longer, but I was trying my best to get this one out on the first day

Taako woke up from his four peaceful hours of meditation as Kravitz was getting ready for work. He squinted his eyes, making out the reaper’s silhouette against the sunrise coming in through the window. Leaving so soon, bones?” he whispered, sitting up to receive a peck on the lips before he cut his way out of the room.  
There was a strange absence in the room where Kravitz had been only moments before. Taako shivered. He slid his feet into the fuzzy slippers waiting for him by the bed. He walked over to the closet, pulling on his fluffy robe that was hanging on the door there. Punkin, an orange tabby with a nubby tail, ran up to him. The cat rubbed along his ankles as the elf looked over at Magnus, still sprawled out on the bed. He smiled, his heart swelling with love. God, domesticity made him such a fucking sap.  
He made his way out of their room and into the kitchen, several dogs looking up at him as he walked past, still to sleepy to react beyond that. He started with brewing coffee, he always drank one cup as he cooked and enjoyed the next one sitting with Magnus. Habits and shit.  
He worked methodically; the eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes practically flew out of their pans as he cooked. He had a certain rhythm in the kitchen that could be matched only by his sister. It wasn’t long before he was plating breakfast, he heard footsteps behind him and anticipated the big arms that were wrapping around him. “G’mornin’ hot stuff,” he mumbled as Magnus kissed the top of his head.  
“This smells so good, Taako. I fucking love you,” he said as he reached around Taako to pick up the plates and then set them at their spots at the table. The elf followed behind, carrying both cups of coffee. His own black and Magnus’ sweet enough to rot teeth, just they way he liked. They sat together, eating in comfortable silence. Occasionally, they looked up at each other and smiled. The whole thing was cheesy enough to make Taako gag, but he liked it anyway. Living with Magnus was so nice.  
“Hey,” he said, voice quiet so as to not ruin the atmosphere, “I love you too, Mags.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work please consider supporting me on ko-fi (ko-fi.com/orcgay) and also you can check me out @orc-gay on tumblr!


End file.
